


Omake: the (Powered) Road not Taken

by SoaringJe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringJe/pseuds/SoaringJe
Summary: You don't think they would believe you. It was against the odds. Suspicion will fall on your employer—that they hadn't been following federal regulation, that their willful negligence had allowed an anomaly access toanomaly-sensing technologyor: what could have been in the powered quest I started in my discord server.
Kudos: 1





	Omake: the (Powered) Road not Taken

'Winning' plan at the end [ spoil yourself ]

You hadn't seen the signs. No, it was worse: you _disregarded_ the signs. Your job was to keep track of the little details. Why were you always such a _failure_. And you couldn't even have failed _normally_ : most, anomalies manifested during adolescence, thus why clearance was restricted to people _above_ that age range. You had been cleared. 

_Had been_.

Turns out you were not just an anomaly, but an even rarer _lateblooming_ anomaly.

You don't think they would believe you. It was against the odds. Suspicion will fall on your employer—that they hadn't been following federal regulation, that their willful negligence had allowed an anomaly access to _anomaly-sensing technology_. Yeah. Not only did you work for a company that regularly fulfilled government contracts; you worked for the company that was in charge of vetting and reporting anomalies, whose rumored highly-classified specialty was in anomaly restraints and weapons. And you manned one of the front desks for the Chief Intelligence Officer, the brain behind the technology _everyone_ relied on to keep society safe and functioning against the anomalies.

You had just been fiddling with an out-of-date sensor. Your direct superior had gone on maternity leave—you were so happy for Cadance and her husband; you knew they had been trying for years to get pregnant—and so you had to step up and takeover her responsibilities. You were nervous.

You were kind and personable and did your desk job well, but you had been caught one too many times fiddling with technology. At your core, you were a tinker and hoped to eventually go back to school and come back to one of the company's labs, but for now you were content to help however you could.

Your coworkers were kind in return, sending over harmless tech scheduled to be scrapped that you could tinker with. It calmed you.

Had calmed you.

It was an old sensor, but you had ran diagnostics on it, opened it up, all to capture the 'before': so you _knew_ it was fully functional. 

You hadn't even gotten around to actually tinkering. You just, tried it.

And the light was red.

 _Red_.

The blood drained from your face. Only anomalies were red.

You had missed all the signs; you had felt _terrible_ the days prior, but you had rationalized it away as nerves or a bug. 

Now you had to wonder if you had infected Cadance and her unborn child. No one really knew how the anomalies' condition was transferred. All the public knew was that they existed, and anomalies had two choices: serving the government or exile.

You couldn't breathe.

You—you knew better than the public did how anomalies 'served' the government. Test subjects, punching bags, cannon fodder: that was an anomaly's life. You weren't proud of it, but you couldn't stop it. You also knew with just as much certainty that you wouldn't survive it.

The other option was exile. It wasn't even really an option though. To be exiled, you first had to escape. And _you_? You were a useless pencil pusher in the heart of "Anomalies' Second Greatest Enemy."

"Hi, Grace," the pleasant greeting broke you out of your thoughts.

You blinked.

The light had turned off. Had you really been lost in your head long enough for the unit to enter power-save mode? You must have. 

You looked up to the speaker—

The smile on your face felt brittle. "Sergeant Nassan," you greet rotely. That's right, you remember. What a cruel twist of fate that the first thing on your agenda was to accompany the CIO into a military facility. A facility that was part of the Anomaly Task Force.

You were so screwed.

'Winning plan:  
[Universe] Exiled  
[Powered] Yes  
[Age] Adult  
[When] Before  
[Name] Unnamed  
-[Name] Part of society [return]

**Author's Note:**

> a little omake set in one of my three powered universes. Didn't win, but it was a fun foray. The quest itself is on hiatus as my muse is...fickle. I've since expanded the Discord server: feel free to join and prod me about any of my writing.  
> https://discord.gg/ySrrwWb


End file.
